November 11, 2019 Monday Night RAW
The November 11, 2019 Edition of RAW was a Professional wrestling television show by the WWE's RAW brand, which was taped on November 8, 2019 at the Manchester Arena in Manchester, England. Episode summary The Kabuki Warriors vs Becky Lynch & Charlotte Flair It would have been ironic for Becky Lynch to reclaim the Becky Two Belts mantle by teaming with Charlotte Flair — the woman she won one of said belts from in the first place — against The Kabuki Warriors. Alas, the pair’s bid for Asuka & Kairi Sane’s titles was derailed by a pair of women with "belts" of their own, both of whom have a bone to pick with The Man heading into Survivor Series. Those individuals would be NXT Women’s Champion Shayna Baszler and SmackDown Women’s Champion Bayley, whose appearances derailed what had been an overwhelmingly promising display by The Man and The Queen. Baszler struck first, clambering onto the apron during the deciding moments in an attempt to get Lynch’s attention. Bayley ambushed her from behind, and Asuka capitalized on the commotion by rolling up Becky for the pinfall. The aftermath was similarly chaotic, and it may have changed the complexion of the upcoming Triple Threat Match to boot. Baszler quickly melted back into the audience, but The Man’s attempt to get the last word was waylaid by Bayley, who attacked the Raw Women’s Champion from behind and threw her into the barricade. Becky and Shayna have been laser-focused on one another heading into WWE’s Fall Classic, but this was a harsh reminder that they ignore the former hugger at their own peril. Cedric Alexander vs Andrade Andrade’s time on Raw has largely been defined by a rivalry with Sin Cara, but this week provided the WWE Universe with a wider glimpse of what the former NXT Champion is capable of. Facing Cedric Alexander, Andrade delivered a nearly perfect performance, cutting off most of the former Cruiserweight Champion’s offense mid-stream and taking advantage of a timely Zelina Vega distraction to finish the match with an elbow to the jaw and Hammerlock DDT. Lana claimed to be pregnant with Rusev’s child The tangled web of Rusev, Lana and Bobby Lashley became even knottier on Monday when The Ravishing Russian made good on her promise of a "shocking confession” with the biggest bombshell of them all: She’s pregnant, and thanks to some quick math, she’s sure it’s Rusev’s. The Bulgarian Brute was strangely nonplussed as he tried to calmly sort through Lana’s various, increasingly furious stories about recent events until she slapped him across the face multiple times. That’s when Lashley made his entrance, ambushing Rusev after Lana incapacitated The Super Athlete by raking him across the eyes. And, to top it off, Lana seemingly implied the whole thing had been a ruse when she locked lips with Lashley once again at the top of the ramp. The twists and turns mount, but the ending remains the same — at least until Rusev is forced to reclaim the narrative. Results * Tag Team Match for the WWE Women's Tag Team Championship: The Kabuki Warriors (Asuka & Kairi Sane) © defeated Becky Lynch & Charlotte Flair * Singles Match: Andrade (w/ Zelina Vega) defeated Cedric Alexander Media Category:2019 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Asuka Category:Bayley Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Charlotte Category:Kairi Sane Category:Shayna Baszler Category:WWE television episodes